Merry Christmas
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Pewdiecry/Pewdiepie X Cry. Yaoi. Boy on boy. Christmas time has rolled around and it is at this time in which Pewdiepie and Cry decide to hang out but one of them has something more planned than just hanging out. What will happen to the two on this Christmas? How will it end? Will the other like the plans that one has decided to try to do or not?


AN:

First ever Pewdiecry fanfiction!

I hope you enjoy it.

Merry Christmas by the way.

Kitkat.

Pewdie is rather excited this Christmas since he is going to see someone who's voice alone makes his heart skip a beat. He can't sit still out of excitement and he keeps looking to the clock just waiting for the door to be knocked upon or for the doorbell to ring. He races to the door and opens it only to grin when he sees who is standing there. "Cry!" He quickly pulls the other into a hug.

"Pewds!" Cry returns the hug.

After a moment or two they step apart and Pewdie leads Cry into his him before shutting the door.

"Make sure to lock it." Cry says glancing to Pewdie.

Pewdie nods and turns the lock hearing that click that will keep them separated from the rest of the world. He turns back to Cry. "It's just us for the next two days."

"Sweet." Cry takes off his shoes and heads further inside with Pewdie following not far behind.

"So what shall we start with?" Pewdie questions.

"Well I actually gotta pee." Cry responds.

"Bathroom is the first door in the hall." Pewdie nods in the direction.

"Thanks." Cry heads that way and heads into the bathroom closing the door.

Pewdie turns wondering how today will play out in his head. "Maybe it will turn for the good." He says with a slightly bigger smile gracing his face. "Maybe today will be the day."

After a few minutes Cry seems to finish in the bathroom and comes out looking for the other only to find him sitting on the couch.

Cry gains a smirk upon his lips and approaches Pewdie from behind. He stops once at the back of the couch and brings up a piece of fabric. He reaches over quickly blindfolding Pewdie holding the two ends in his hand pulled back to ensure Pewdie is blindfolded before any knot is tied.

"Wha?" Pewdie gasps in surprise and confusion and is about to reach up to try to remove the blindfold when Cry leans forward right to Pewdie's ear only to whisper.

"Hush. Trust me."

Pewdie lowers his hands from slightly going up to try to remove the blindfold to being at his sides. "Ok." He agrees wondering what Cry has in store for him.

Cry ties the knot in the back to make sure that the blindfold won't come off until he is ready. He then releases the blindfold and moves around to Pewdie's front where he moves onto the others lap straddling him.

Pewdie reaches up and feels around until he feels what he is sure are Cry's hips but confused by the fact that his jeans have been replaced by soft shorts.

"Just wait a few moments longer." Cry tells him sweetly as he moves even further onto the other so their bodies are pressed together. He can feel Pewdie's crotch against his ass and notes mentally that Pewdie has a slight erection that probably formed sometime when he came here. He slowly reaches up cupping Pewdie's cheeks before reaching around gently sliding his fingertips along Pewdie's face and head until he reaches the knot holding the blindfold on.

Pewdie slightly holds his breath as he waits to see what Cry will do next.

The blindfold is a little slowly untied then Cry lets it fall down to loosely hang on to the others shoulders.

Pewdie looks to Cry taking in the outfit that is on the other.

Cry is wearing a red soft tight fitting tank top with white fluff lining it plus it only reaches to the bottom of his rib cage and is also wearing a similar red soft shorts that only go a little down his thighs. He also has on red and white stockings reaching only a little past his knees.

"Cry!" Pewdie gasps and has to swallow his spit before he starts to drool.

"I was wearing it under my clothes so I had to fake needing to go to the bathroom." Cry is blushing. "So you like it?" He asks.

Pewdie looks up noticing that Cry's eyes have glanced away obviously feeling a little embarrassed about this. "Like it?"

Cry spares a glance to the other waiting for him to finish that thought.

Pewdie wraps his arms around Cry's waist keeping him where he is on his lap. "I love it Cry."

Cry turns to meet Pewdie's eyes glad that the other likes it.

Pewdie leans forward and steals a kiss from the other.

Their eyes close and both of them kiss each other in longing, love and lust.

In no time Pewdie is licking Cry's lips asking for entrance that Cry more than happily accepts opening his mouth to let Pewdie's tongue inside.

Pewdie ravishes Cry's mouth with no control but Cry moans as this happens.

Cry soon feels breathless and as the kiss breaks both of them are panting.

"Bed." Pewdie growls dominantly.

Cry nods in agreements blushing a little more than before as his cheeks turn from pink to red almost like his outfit.

Pewdie stands up keeping his arms around Cry's waist while Cry quickly wraps his legs around Pewdie's waist

As Pewdie speed walks them to the bedroom the blindfold falls off sometime in between there though neither of them notice.

Once they reach the bedroom Pewdie gets onto the bed so Cry's back is against it while he himself is over the other.

"As much as I like these clothes on you. You won't be needing them for what we are going to do." Pewdie tells Cry and he slides his hands from where they were around Cry's waist going up to slide his hands under Cry's shirt.

Cry moans softly at this and even closes his eyes softly as Pewdie pauses to play with his nipples for a moment or two before continuing to take the other's shirt off.

Pewdie does the same with his own shirt after getting Cry's off as he moves up to do this. He moves back over Cry and begins kissing down his neck getting small moans and slight squirms in return. He keeps going but stops to nibble on Cry's collarbone for a moment before continuing down to a nipple. He kisses it gently then takes the small bud into his mouth.

Cry moans a little louder and arches his back as Pewdie's tongue plays with his nipple all the while sucking on it. His eyes have fluttered closed and blush now seeming to be stained upon his face as he almost starts panting from all this pleasurable teasing he is getting from the other.

Pewdie finishes that as he pulls away only to gently blow a puff of air onto the nipple getting a small shiver. He continues on his way down Cry's body kissing every inch of skin he can as he moves down only slightly taking his time.

Cry lets little whimpers escape from his mouth as this goes on then Pewdie stops successfully getting him to open his eyes to halfway open to see why.

Pewdie's mouth is hovering over the pant line of Cry's shorts. His eyes flicker up as he flashes Cry a lustful smirk before trailing some of his fingertips along the bulge that is formed by Cry's erection. He gets to the zipper and unzips the shorts only to quickly pull them off tossing them off somewhere behind him. "Leave your stockings on." He says in a very husky voice. "You look so fucking hot. I can't wait much longer."

Cry's eyes flutter closed as his blush becomes a little darker.

"I can't hold back." Pewdie whispers to him before taking Cry's erection into his mouth.

"Ah!" Cry moans a little loudly arching his back slightly. He reaches down and for a moment grabs onto the back of Pewdie's head getting a fistful of hair before releasing his grip as his hand falls to lay on the bed in pleasure when the sucking begins.

Pewdie spends a few moments sucking Cry off just drinking up the moans but then pulls away suddenly.

Cry let's out a whimper of loss and opens his eyes again to watch the other as he hears slightly ruffling. He watches as Pewdie moves back over top of him. "Pewds." He pants out.

"Hush Cry. It'll be ok." Pewdie hushes him with a sweet small kiss on the nose.

"Pewds." Cry wraps his arms around Pewdie's neck. "It's ok. Go ahead."

Pewdie blinks in surprise as he stares into Cry's eyes. "C-Cry?"

Cry slightly glances away in embarrassment. "I… I well I prepared myself before coming here. So it's ok."

Pewdie blushes but also comes to smile. He leans down stealing a quick kiss from Cry before whispering against his lips. "Alright. You make my job of holding back so hard right now. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be ok. It's you. I trust you." Cry responds and the two lean a little closer again. "You're special." He whispers to the blonde then their lips seal in a deep kiss.

Pewdie balances himself on his knees and one hand that is placed on the bed beside Cry's head while his other hand reaches down to undo his own pants. He lowers his pants and boxers enough to let his own erection spring free.

Cry can't help a small lick of his lips upon glancing down to Pewdie's well sized erection. "Aw yes. Put it in." He groans softly in want.

Pewdie wastes no time in thrusting into the other fully in one thrust.

"Ah!" Cry tilts his head back with a loud moan of pleasure as he feels Pewdie enter him.

Sure there is some pain but pleasure beats out the pain and he's now glad that he had prepared himself beforehand.

Besides. That pain will fade away not long after they really get going.

Pewdie pauses a moment and looks to Cry's now closed eyes. "Are you ok?" He asks a little breathless as the feeling of Cry's warm tight entrance around his cock is making his pleasure spike higher than he's ever had it go to.

"M-Move!" Cry groans to him. "Move… Felix!"

Pewdie's heart skips a beat when his real name is used but he just grins at the other. "Alright Ryan." He says making sure to use the others real name as well and upon hearing his own name Cry opens his eyes a little so it's enough to look to Pewdie. He pulls out until it is just his tip in then thrusts back into Cry and this causes Cry to close his eyes in pleasure. He continues this as he keeps a steady pace at first as they both moan at the pleasure they are getting from each other.

Then Cry bucks his hips meeting Pewdie's thrust halfway in which Pewdie starts moving faster and harder getting louder moans to come from Cry's mouth.

"C-Cry." Pewdie moans as he gives a particularly sharp thrust into Cry's prostate.

"Oh! PEWDS!" Cry almost screams in pleasure at this.

"Cry." Pewdie leans closer to the other. "Cry love can you please open your eyes?"

"Why?" Cry asks.

"Because as your new lover I want to see them." PEwdie responds. "As I fuck you. So please." He brings one of his hands to cup Cry's cheek keeping the other placed on the bed.

Cry slowly opens his eyes and looks to Pewdie who smiles upon seeing this.

"Oh Ryan~!" Pewdie moans and begins going as hard and fast as he can into Cry and both of their moans increase but this time are joined by the sounds of the creaking of the bed.

Both of them never breaking eye contact as this continues.

"Pewds." Cry moans then stops in a fit of moans before trying to speak again. "Felix. Ah! I'm. Ngh. So close!" He says between moans.

"Me too Ryan. Ngh." Pewdie responds and he breaks the eye contact by kissing Cry's neck. "Cum for me!" He traces his hand down Cry's body to the others erection only to take a hold of it.

Cry cries out at this and Pewdie begins to pump him in time with his thrusts. "Felix! Fuck!"

"Ryan!" Pewdie moans back and it doesn't take too much more of all of this for Cry to arch his back into Pewdie's body with a scream of pleasure.

"FELIX!" Cry cums all over their chests and stomachs.

Pewdie groans as Cry's entrance tightens around him. "Oh. Oh!" He moans as he keeps thrusting. "RYAN!" He moans loudly as he pushes in as far as he can cumming inside of Cry who moans a little softly at the feeling while Pewdie bites down hard onto Cry's neck after calling out the others name.

Once he is done cumming he releases his hold on Cry's neck leaving behind a mark of possession that he finds he is actually proud of as it shows he has marked Cry as his on the inside as well as the outside.

They fall back onto the bed panting and they lay there for a bit catching their breaths first before Pewdie pulls out of Cry.

Pewdie flops down to beside Cry only to wrap his arms around the other pulling him close.

"Thank you." Cry speaks and Pewdie glances down to him as Cry snuggles to him against his chest. "I'm glad that you return my feelings."

Pewdie smiles at this and keeps the other secure in his arms. "Of course." He responds. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cry responds letting his eyes slip closed gently. "Merry Christmas."

Pewdie lowers his head and places a gentle kiss on the top of Cry's head. "Merry Christmas." He responds and Cry smiles before drifting off to sleep. He smiles at this before closing his eyes joining Cry in sleep.

The end.


End file.
